edfandomcom-20200215-history
Virt-Ed-Go
"Vert-Ed-Go" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds build their own clubhouse, but got infiltrated by the Kanker Sisters. Plot The story starts with the Eds using Ed's peice of gum to get a quarter from the sewer. When they succeed they celebrate, but when Eddy holds up the quarter a bird stole it. Ed says that he hates birds. Ed complained that the bird took his gum. Just then they see a plane. On it there is an advertisement to join a club. According to Eddy, if the boys had their own clubhouse it would just be so cool (and also the membership funds would come in handy for when birds steal your last quarter). But where do they build the perfect clubhouse? They try Kevin's house. Strangely Kevin doesn't want it in his backyard. They tried the landfill site, but the it is "too unsanitary" (bet you can't guess who said that). They tried a local mailbox, but it was way too small. Things look bleak until they discover the perfect tree to house "Club Ed". Building work is hazardous to say the least and Ed's fear of heights doesn't help matters much although it doesn't excuse him from work either - Eddy and Double D are only to happy to winch him aloft, although Ed being Ed means he doesn't stay up there long, when he keeps falling off and being lifted time and time again (once Eddy fell with him and Double D has to lift the both of them together). Once Club Ed is built the boys need members (and their money) but Eddy's hard sell act is a little too much for the other kids to swallow, Kevin is skeptical about their stock car and yacht races and Plank has an inkling that Eddy's just going to spend their fees on Jawbreakers anyway! In the end none of it matters as the tree house has been invaded by the Kanker Sisters who are not going to give it up without a fight. Cue balancing along the washing line, lots of water-balloons and another painful pasting for Eddy! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "The maple has landed!" and Eddy laugh at Ed's pun ---- *'Eddy': "This is a perfect spot, huh, guys?" Kevin: "Hey dorks! GET OUT OF MY BACKYARD!" Ed: "Weird. Kevin already has a clubhouse here." ---- *'Eddy': over his lost quarter "When does this torment stop?! It was in the palm of my hand! Who invented birds anyway?! What good are they?" pulls out his telescope and looks at diffrent angles Ed:"I lost the bird. Look! That plane's got a cape!" Edd: "Where?" the back of Ed's head with his scope Ed confused: "Who's there?" ---- *'Ed' a jackhammer in the background: "Yip-yip-kai-yoo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Looking good. Having fun, Ed?" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy!" Eddy: "Watch your step big fellah…" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." out of tree house ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, why is your helmet tied to your butt?" Ed: "For protection." Eddy: "It's meant for your head!" Ed: "It's my butt!" *'Eddy': "It's not safe!" *'Ed': "Eddy! Stop!" *'Eddy': "It's not meant--" and Eddy fell off the tree house platform Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds are building the clubhouse everything around them is a light shade of blue instead of the normal colors. *In one scene, there was only one stripe on Eddy's helmet, instead of two. *When Eddy runs up to Plank, his helmet disappears. *A running gag in the episode seems to be Ed falling out of the clubhouse and Edd and Eddy having to lift him back up with a mechanical winch (and once Eddy fell with Ed, and has to be lifted back to the treehouse by Edd). *Ed says "That bird stole my gum!" however, when the bird is seen flying out, there is no gum. *The title is a reference to the medical condition vertigo, however in the title, "vert" is incorrectly spelled "virt". *In this episode, Ed is afraid of heights. Which is known as acrophobia. *Edd is the only character who does not get hit by a water balloon, mainly because he evaded all the water balloon attacks. *When Eddy fell out of the tree, he had the dirt in his hands instead of Ed. *The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter and The Eds are attacked by a flock of them is an obvious homage to Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds. The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter is referenced by Eddy in ''Robbin' Ed''. *When the Eds are being thrown water balloons at, there are 13 Water Balloons. However, they threw 20 to 30 water balloons at the Kankers. *Every time Ed is lifted to the clubhouse, he is holding dirt, yet there are no holes seen. *It is revealed in this episode that Eddy hates birds, mainly because they keep on stealing his money. *This is the first episode that shows seagulls in this episode. The second time it was "Ready, Set, Ed". *Sarah, Nazz and Rolf were the only characters that did not talk in this episode, but laughed when the Kankers took over Club Ed. *This is the only first time a bird took Eddy's quarter in this episode. *Ed fell off the same tree about five times in this episode. *This is the second and third time Ed said "Who's there?" in this episode. The first was "Quick Shot Ed". *This episode causes Eddy's newfound hatred for birds Gallery Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-PR9_web.jpg|The Eds fishing for cash in the beginning. File:Seagulls.jpg|Ed getting attacked by Seagulls. File:Veg3.jpg|Ed kicking the tree File:Veg4.jpg|Ed hugging the tree and spitted File:Veg1.jpg|"I hate birds." File:Veg5.jpg|Clueless Ed File:Veg7.jpg|Double D laughing at Ed's own cluelessness File:Veg6.jpg|Eddy hurt his own head with the hammer he tossed into the air File:Veg8.jpg|Ed having fun on the jackhammer as a pogo stick File:Veg9.jpg|Ed got hit by Plank on the face Clubed.jpg|The Ed's poorly made clubhouse. File:Veg2.jpg|"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Video oKuoFIHGcVU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed